misfits_of_taldoreifandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Ore
Alistair Ore is a tiefling cleric. He is played by Phoenix. Description Appearance Alistair is a purple-skinned tiefling. His horns are small and curly, similar to those of a ram. His fashion sense tends towards garish colors and patterns. Personality Alistair is compassionate and caring and has a history of questioning authority. When stressed out, he often swears, but he will heal any member of his party. He is also known for using Spare the Dying on enemies of the party, because he does not believe he should kill. Biography Background Alistair was born to parents of an unknown race - this was left as a decision by the DM. When he was six years old, his parents gave birth to another child and decided that it was best if he went to the Platinum Sanctuary in Vasselheim. His parents struggled with his assertion of his gender identity, as he was assigned female at birth, as well as his tendency to ask questions. The birth of another child and a new heir meant they felt they could send him off. Ally thrived at the Sanctuary at first. He was a fast learner and caught the attention of Lady Kima of Vord and her wife Allura when the two were helping rebuild after Vecna's attack. Lady Kima served as a role model and an advocate for Ally and insured that everyone at the temple would respect his identity. However, she was rarely at the Sanctuary, which meant he was often at the will of the more conservatively minded high clerics. Ally questioned the doctrine of his faith in his later teen years and began to debate theology with his peers and instructors. He felt especially stifled by Vasselheim's strong hatred of arcane magic, and often ventured to the districts dedicated to the other gods, both to learn and to socialize. In the days before he left Vasselheim permanently, Ally was caught asking about the ability to use the True Polymorph spell to alter his body to one that he felt more comfortable in. This, along with his history of questioning the doctrine and Lady Kima not being present when this was discovered, led to him being asked to leave the Platinum Sanctuary. Ally wandered the different temples to the Platinum Dragon for several months, generally not spending more than a few nights in any city before he became romantically engaged with a paladin at another temple. This relationship was discovered by the High Cleric of this temple and he was banned from the city. He had infrequent contact with this paladin during his travels to Emon, where he planned to search out Lady Kima and ask her advice. However, he had not heard from the paladin in over two weeks before he met the rest of the party, and still has not heard from him. Relationships Character Information Quests Notable Items Abilities Features Tiefling Abilities * Darkvision (60 feet) * Hellish Resistance * Infernal Legacy Cleric Abilities * Spellcasting * Divine Domain: Life ** Bonus Proficiency (Heavy armor) ** Disciple of Life ** Channel Divinity: Preserve Life ** Blessed Healer ** Divine Smite (+1d8 radiant) * Channel Divinity (2 uses) ** Turn Undead ** Destroy Undead (CR 1) Domain Spells 1st-level * Bless * Cure Wounds 3rd-level * Lesser restoration * Spiritual weapon 5th-level * Beacon of Hope * Revivify 7th-level * Death Ward * Guardian of Faith Cleric Spells Quotes Trivia